Ah...Sweet Memories!
by midnighteve
Summary: This is what happens when I stay up all night having a GW marathon. It stars Dorothy and Zechs and is sort of based on the episode when Dorothy tries to board the Libra.


*disclaimer*  
I do not own Gundam Wing If I did, i would be a *very* happy I rich person now wouldn't I? Alas, I am a poor High School student and if you sue me, you lose more then you'd win ^_^ So just enjoy the fic ne?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dorothy Catalonia's shuttle slowly approached the massive battleship, Libra. "It'll be  
good to see him again," she grinned.   
  
The White Fang's soldier's were a bit uneasy as tension filled the air. "What?" Milliardo  
Peacecraft, the leader of the organization, asked sternly.   
  
"It's an unidentified shuttle," one of the soldiers answered. "How should we handle it?"   
  
Before Milliardo could answer, a transmission broke through.   
  
"This is Dorothy Catalonia," the girl spoke.   
  
Milliardo paused. "What could she want?" he thought. Dorothy was not one of his favorite  
people.   
  
"Hello Milliardo Peacecraft. It's such a pleasure to see you again," Dorothy greeted, smirking at  
her next remark. "I hope you remember how you and I used to play with Mister Treize, back  
when we were just children?"   
  
That did it. A disgruntled frown came over his features.[1]   
  
"Remember," he thought. "I wish I could forget..."  
  
  
Sanq Kingdom; 13 years ago...  
  
It was a beautiful Spring day in the Kingdom of Sanq as the young Prince walked  
through the courtyards. He stopped at a pond to admire his reflection. His long blonde hair had  
just barely passed his shoulders and he smiled. He loved his hair and wanted to grow it out. He  
sat down on the rim of the cement fountain sighing. Some people had come over today to  
speak with his father. Duke Dermail was his name. He had also brought over his nephew and  
granddaughter.   
  
"She was too young to play with," he reasoned. Plus she had already occupied herself  
with the job of teasing his two-year-old sister. She had found a nice looking frog outside and  
was chasing Relena around the area with it. He little voice echoed throughout the halls.   
  
"Moooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!" she screamed.   
  
Milliardo cringed. It was just a dumb frog, nothing scary about it. He cringed as she held out the  
last syllables in "Mommy". He hoped he'd never have to hear that scream again for a while. He  
pitied the person who would have to hear her in the future. "Age could only make the sound  
worse," he figured.   
  
  
  
He went off looking for the boy. He seemed nice enough. He didn't have many friends  
here and Duke Dermail's nephew was atleast somewhat close to his age. He had hoped he  
could make friends with him. He could still hear his sister's wailing and decided to duck into the  
fencing room where it was atleast quiet.[2] Dorothy had long given up chasing the crybaby and  
went off somewhere. Milliardo wished Relena wasn't such a spoiled brat. He didn't understand  
why he was stuck with such a crybaby for a sister.   
  
"Well atleast," he thought. "If the fighting ever comes to our Kingdom, Relena could  
drown them with her crying fits." Smiling at his joke, he entered the room to see Treize giving  
Dorothy a fencing lesson. Both were extremely skilled and their strikes seemed almost deadly.  
Dorothy's eyes widened as she saw the intruder.   
  
"Look Trieze!" she said, stopping the swordplay.   
  
"Ummm....hello," Milliardo said shyly. "I'm Milliardo Peacecraft,"   
  
"My name is Treize Kushrenada," the boy answered politely. He was wearing a military uniform.  
Milliardo guessed that he must have enrolled at a very young age.   
  
"The poor boy," he thought.   
  
"This is my second cousin, Dorothy," Treize gestured to the young blonde.  
  
"Nice to meet you Milliardo," she said sweetly.   
  
"Same to you," the boy smiled. "Treize?" Milliardo asked. "Are you in the army?"   
  
"Yes, I am," he answered. Just then Relena walked in sniffing.   
  
"Onii-san![3] I can't find Mommy!" Milliardo smiled.   
  
"She in the main hall with Daddy, talking to some soldiers. Don't disturb them okay?" Relena  
nodded, then looked at Trieze.   
  
"Are you a soldier?" she asked completely ignoring the vicious girl she met earlier who chased  
her with the slimly creature. Treize nodded grinning.   
  
"Yup! And I'm gonna be a great war hero someday!" Relena giggled. She like the word he  
said.[4]   
  
"Hero?" she said, and giggled at the new word. "Heeeeeerrrrooooooo!!!!" she squeaked  
giggling.[5] Everyone cringed.   
  
"I hope I never have to hear that again!" Milliardo whined. He then "escorted" a screaming  
Relena outside and shut the door. Sighing with relief, he looked at Treize.   
  
"Why are you in the army? Fighting is bad," he said confused. Dorothy smiled innocently.   
"If fighting is so bad, why do you have a Fencing room, Mister Milliardo?"   
  
Milliardo was baffled at the observation made by the mere three-year-old. Trieze just grinned.  
His little cousin was very intelligent for her age but he knew he should get out of here fast before  
he got dragged into this. "Fencing is an art, Dorothy," Milliardo answered.   
  
"But it can also shed blood," Dorothy pointed out. "Does that mean people can fight if it's artful?"   
  
Milliardo was speechless. He just stood there gawking at the innocent little girl. Well, presumed  
innocence, actually.   
  
"Excuse me," Treize said as he exited the room. Milliardo stared pitifully as Trieze left him with  
the crazy kid half his age.   
  
"You see," he began. "Fencing is a sport and it was not intended to 'shed blood'. It is merely for  
recreation."   
The little girl smirked and waved her sword carelessly in the air.   
  
"So you say, but you haven't really proved me wrong yet! You must defeat me without a single  
drop of blood spilled. I guess I should say I'm challenging you to an "artful" duel!"   
  
He could not believe what came out of this girl's mouth! She was only a year younger then  
Relena and she couldn't even form coherent sentences yet!   
  
"I can't fight a defenseless little girl!" he said aghast.   
  
"Defenseless?!?!" Dorothy screamed. "Am NOT!" and promptly jumped behind him to get a  
clear shot of his platinum blond hair. Her blade sliced just about his shoulders. He screamed.   
  
"You're the defenseless one Mister Milliardo and you scream like Relena!!!"   
  
That ment war. Trieze watched from outside as Milliardo and Dorothy dueled. He was glad he  
escaped. His cousin could be a severe nut case at times. He dreaded how she'd be in later  
years. Trieze turned his attention back to the window just as Dorothy had won the match.  
Milliardo's sword had broke.   
  
"That's not fair," he pouted as Dorothy ran outside to tell everyone about her first real victory.   
  
"What happened Milliardo?" Trieze asked as he came through the now open door.   
  
"I guess I was too mad about my hair," Milliardo said sadly. "But I guess Pagen can fix it for me.  
I'm going to make him teach me how to Fence better! He's supposed to be pretty good. By the  
way, how did Dorothy get that good?"   
  
Trieze grinned. "I taught her! She loves wars and fighting so she jumped at the chance to learn  
swordplay,"   
  
"Oh, well I want a rematch when I get better!" Trieze gazed at the young boy. He decided he  
liked him a lot. He hoped one day they would meet again so they could become friends.   
  
"Then I guess I shall see you again Milliardo. I'll be waiting,"   
  
"Me too," Milliardo agreed. He had made a new friend.   
  
Three Years Later...  
  
With the Sanq Kingdom's Collapse, Milliardo wanted revenge so the obvious way was to  
join the Military and kill the people responsible. He wasn't without his sense of shame, however.  
Because of his betrayal to his family's values and beliefs, he began to use the name he came  
up with, Zechs Marquise. Since his enrollment in the Federations Army, he had hope that he  
would see one of his first childhood friends, Trieze. Sadly, he had no luck these past few years.  
There was however a girl he met. Lucrectia Noin was her name. She was really nice, but she  
followed him everywhere! He really wished he could figure out the reason. Some of the older  
kids mentioned a thing called "Puppy Love". He was no dog, nor did he own one. They must  
have been mistaken. Everything began to grow in a routine for him now; Get up. Breakfast.  
Hide from stalker girl. Drills. Lunch. Avoid Crazy girl. Training/Obstacle course. Mobile Suit  
piloting training. (Note to self: Blast Leo's gun at Lucrectia's Aries. Maybe she'll stop bugging  
me) Dinner. Studying. Sleep. Lucky for him, the girl's had separate living quarters. His  
roommate, Otto, constantly teased him about it.   
  
There was nothing new until Visitor's day came along and he spotted a familiar head of  
blond hair. Dorothy! She turned and smiled a devilish grin.   
  
"Why hello Mister Milliardo. I see that your hair has grown back. I'm so sorry about  
embarrassing you before," Her words were dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"How can a six-year-old be that sarcastic!" he wondered. She was in a bright orange Sun Dress  
with a matching hat, suitable for the Summer heat but not fitting for her personality. He believed  
that black or some other evil color suited her best. "What are you doing here?" he asked  
annoyed. He was still very peeved from before. Zechs had just lost Lucrectia and Dorothy  
wasn't a much better alternative.   
  
"Why visiting Mister Trieze of course," she answered sweetly.   
  
"He's here!?" Zechs perked up. He wondered why he hadn't seen him before.   
  
"No," she replied smugly. "He just got transferred in today along with Miss Une and Nicol. He  
should be arriving shortly,"   
  
Just then he saw a transport unit land and his friends climb out of it. A woman stood right  
next to him, Miss Une he presumed. Trieze carried the same look that Zechs had around  
Lucrectia with Une. Zechs smiled.   
  
"Dorothy! What a surprise!" Trieze said shocked. Une gave her a quizzical look.   
  
"Is that your girlfriend?" Dorothy asked a bit disgusted. Une blushed and Trieze's eyes tripled.   
  
"No!" he stated loudly, hoping secretly that Une would get a hint. He liked her and all, but boy  
could that girl get jealous sometimes. Une just giggled.   
  
"Treize!" Zechs shouted, hoping he would recognize him. He did.   
  
"Milliardo! Wow, you've grown,"   
  
"It's Zechs now sir. I'd like to be called Zechs Marquise,"   
  
"Okay..." Trieze said confused.   
  
"Well, from the looks of it, you haven't changed much,"   
  
"Neither has your annoying cousin," Zechs grumbled. Treize laughed.   
  
"I heard that!" Dorothy yelled, pulling out the Dueling sword that was on Trieze's belt. "Those are  
fighting words!" she snarled.   
  
"Fine!" Zechs exclaimed. He'd finally get revenge! Just as he reached for his own sword, a hand  
stopped him.   
  
"Milliar...Zechs, you know you're not allowed to fight a defenseless civilian.," Trieze reminded.  
Zechs grumbled some "choice" words but complied to the higher authority. Dorothy was  
enraged.   
  
"DEFENSELESS?!?" Why you!!!" and she split her cousin's belt in two, causing his pants to fall  
to the floor revealing an odd set of rose print boxers. "Whoops..." Dorothy said giggling and  
turning red. Trieze was a shade of crimson. So was Miss Une, for different reasons entirely.   
  
"DOROTHY!!!!" Treize roared as Lucrectia entered the area to check out the commotion. She  
saw Trieze and blushed.   
  
"I don't think I want to know," she muttered.   
  
"I'm sorry!!" Dorothy apologized. "I'll make it up to you!" and sliced her sword in Zechs' direction,  
repeating the embarrassing incident. Zechs screamed and Lucrectia gawked.   
  
"See! I took the attention off of you!" Dorothy pointed out. "That's got to be worth something!!!"   
  
"UNE!!!" Trieze ordered to a still ogling Une.   
  
"Ye...ye...yes Mister Trieze?" She was still trying to imprint the image of Trieze in Silk Rose  
Boxers in her memory forever, or until a "better" image was displayed.   
  
"Escort my dear little Dorothy off the premises NOW!!!!"   
  
"Yes sir!" Dorothy began to throw a temper tantrum.   
  
"C'mon little girl," Une said picking up the screaming child. "That was a very bad thing you did  
back there," Then she added softly. "But thank you very much!"   
  
Meanwhile; Lucrectia! Stop looking and get me another belt PLEASE!!!. God, I'm gonna kill  
Dorothy...."  
  
  
After Colony 195; Battle Ship Libra...  
  
"I hope you remember how you and I played with Mister Trieze back when we were just  
children," Dorothy said, smiling at her remark. Memories were such a beautiful thing.   
  
Milliardo frowned. "Fire!" he commanded. Dorothy was shocked.   
  
"Huh?" the soldier in charge of weapons asked, looking for a reason.   
  
"Crap, I need an excuse," Milliardo thought.   
  
"That ship belongs to Romerfeller, shoot it down!"   
  
Dorothy grumbled from her shuttle. "Why that stupid....*sigh* on to plan 'B'; Operation Story  
Time suck up. Once upon a time...."  
  
Owari  
  
  
[1] Milliardo had this contemplative frown on his face when Dorothy said that sentence in  
episode 42. I just thought it fit so well.  
  
[2] I can just picture being this bratty little crybaby at age 2. Then again, it's what she is at age  
15 anyway....  
  
[3] Big Brother!!  
  
[4] MY little sisters loved to repeat new "Funny" words when they first started learning to talk.  
They'd giggle and get really hyper. I'd say Relena would too...  
  
[5] Sorry, couldn't resist! :::grin::: 


End file.
